


Something More Than...

by Alconis



Series: The Lucenarium [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: Hurting the ones you love is second nature for a wounded animal. And realizing they still love you after hurts you more than you would ever know.





	Something More Than...

**Author's Note:**

> To aid in the angst, this is best read while listening to [Winter Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hbjGZXUCqpn7E8c88qQvA), by Intred Michaelson and Sara Barilles

Vesper never stops touching the arm. She curls her hands around it, wraps her small fingers around the wrist, idly strokes the tips of metal digits. 

On more than one occasion, Asher has woken up and found her nose against his shoulder, breathing in the sharp, metallic, almost bloody scent of the construct. She will often press her lips against the hard, bruising patches where metal meets skin. Her fingertips tap through the maze of lines appearing on his flesh as if she was trying to make a map of him. 

He hates it, at first.

She cannot hide the hurt in her eyes when he jerks back, pulling away and wincing at her touch.

But he has learned this one thing: His stubbornness is no match for his lover’s will.

Each touch wears down his resistance. He still has still a screaming, frightening fear of death, a shame that builds behind his eyes and chest that makes him sink into himself at the memory that bubbles up, uncontrollably in the night.

But it grows less and less. Until…

She’d caught him staring at himself in the mirror, and she’d stood naked in front of him and curled herself around him so he could only see her curves and hips and the knots of her spine on her back.

And then she’d tilted her head down and kissed his chest. He hissed as he registered the pain her lips left on tender skin. After a while, she’d run her hand over the metal and flesh as one, and touched both with equal care.

He’d asked her why, and she kissed him, long and deep, her breath tangling with his own, before she answered.

“If you can look at the arm and see me,” she’d said, “then you won’t always see the past. Maybe, you might even see the future.” She’d paused, and then looked at him, right in the eyes, biting her lip in a nervous shuffle. “And, I love you… all of you. All I ever want is for you to see you as I see you. Because to me, you are whole.”

Asher had kissed her so she wouldn’t see the tears that choked him. It became a rough, bruising thing, and he wanted to make her understand how she’d twisted him out, untangling his fear into her hands.

He needed to consume her, and she would rise again like a phoenix even after he was ashes. Instead, he’d whispered roughly into her ear as he pressed her into their bed, “You have no idea what you do to me, my dear. I want to fuck you forever.”

She’d come for him, the fingers of that right hand buried in her cunt, her back arching off the bed as he’d sucked at her clit. And he’d laid her out, his knees on the backs of her thighs as he’d fucked her, rough and hard, until he’d found his own release.

Beneath him, Vesper had breathed heavily against the pillow, and she’d reached back for him. And without a thought, he’d rested that same right hand on her skull, smoothing her hair down with metal fingers, and for a moment, he forgot to be afraid.

She’d drew him down, wrapping her slender arms around him, and he’d found his place at her side. And like the coward he was, he whispered his “I love you” into the shell of her ear as she slept.


End file.
